


Can we stay like this forever?

by fullsunarchive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunarchive/pseuds/fullsunarchive
Summary: 'And they were roommates...'Mark can't get the beautiful boy he met on the plane out of his head. Suddenly, he finds himself becoming roommates with him.Basically markhyuck fall for each other (':
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	Can we stay like this forever?

Three am. Donghyuck blindly reached his hand out for the alarm clock beeping on his bedside table. He squinted his eyes in the dark room and took a moment to process the situation. After what felt like waiting forever, the day had come for him to finally visit Canada. There was a knock on the front door, just as he had finished getting ready, and when he opened it Jeno was stood outside.

“Jeno you really didn’t have to do this you know? I could’ve quite easily taken a taxi.”

“Of course I did! This is the last time I’m going to see my best friend for god knows how long, the least I could do is take you to the airport!” Jeno exclaimed whilst taking Donghyuck’s suitcase that was next to the door.

“It’s four months, it’s hardly forever,” Donghyuck laughed whilst following Jeno outside of the house and locking the door.

They both got into Jeno’s car and began the drive to the airport in the early morning sky.

“We’re here,” Jeno said, breaking Donghyuck out of his thoughts.

They both got out of the car and walked towards to departures entrance, Donghyuck pulling his suitcase along behind him, it was time for Donghyuck to go.

“Hyuck I’m really going to miss you,” Jeno said sadly. “Call me everyday okay?”

“Nono, of course I’ll call you everyday and I’ll be back before you know it okay?” Donghyuck reassured.

“I know bu-“

“I’m going to miss you too,” Donghyuck cut Jeno off and pulled him into a tight hug.

After pulling away from the hug, they shared one more goodbye and then Donghyuck left to go through security and find his gate.

Eventually, Donghyuck was on the plane in his seat next to the window and was waiting for the other passengers to board the plane so they could take off. So far no one else was in the seats next to him, but this changed when a young boy, maybe around his age, joined him. Suddenly, Donghyuck was overthinking every little move he made. This guy next to him was cute and he did not want to look stupid in front of him. All the boy had done was sit down next to him and give him a small smile and Donghyuck could feel his face heating up already.

“Hey!” The cute boy smiled in Korean.

“Hello,” Donghyuck stuttered out nervously.

“I’m Mark, and you?” he said as he held out his hand for Donghyuck to shake.

“I’m Donghyuck,” he smiled and shook the other’s hand.

Another person appeared at their row and sat down in the aisle seat.

“Oh Donghyuck, this is my best friend, Johnny!” he said and motioned to the boy that just sat down.

“Hi Donghyuck!” Johnny smiled.

The bright smiles from both of them made Donghyuck feel more comfortable. He was thankful he was sitting next to such nice people on an 10 hour flight. 

Both boys, who quickly found themselves comfortable with each other, then spent what felt like hours, which it probably was, speaking about everything possible.

“So you’re originally from Canada but you live in Korea?” Donghyuck asked whilst munching on some snacks.

“Yeah, I’m going back to Canada though to do some more studying as part of my course,” Mark replied. “What about you? Why are you off to Canada?”

“I’ve always wanted to visit and also I’m going to be studying music there for four months,” Mark noticed his eyes lit up when he said this which somehow caused him to feel warmth in his heart.

“Music!? Hey I study music as well that’s awesome.”

A couple of hours later, Donghyuck excused himself to go to the bathroom and Mark was left with Johnny. He observed Mark and could see how he was smiling.

“You’re smiling,” he pointed out.

“What? Oh so I’m not allowed to smile anymore?” Mark bit back.

“No you idiot you know what I mean. He’s cute right?”

“You read too many fanfictions. This is not one of those cliche stories where the guy sits next to another guy on a flight and all of a sudden it’s the love of his life!”

He stared at him some more.

“Okay fine he’s really cute.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Johnny exclaimed.

They noticed Donghyuck had returned and therefore the conversation ended and they returned to before. Donghyuck and Mark began to start up a conversation again. It was remarkable really how they still had things to talk about this far into the flight but that just showed how comfortable they already were around each other.

The 10 hours were up and the plane had landed in Vancouver. Mark should have felt excitement to be in his hometown but instead he felt disappointed that his time with Donghyuck was up, he had to say goodbye. The three of them stood at the carousel as they waited for their luggage, Donghyuck in the middle of Johnny and Mark. As Mark was looking around he caught Johnny’s eye as he was doing some hand signs to him.

“What?” he mouthed in confusion.

“Ask for his number!” he mouthed back.

“Oh there’s my case,” he hears Donghyuck say and watched him step forward to take it off the carousel.

“Donghyuck where are you staying?” Mark asked quickly, not ready to watch the boy leave so soon.

“Oh two of my friends stay in an apartment and the room next to their’s needed someone to move in,” he said with a smile. “Speaking of my friends, I should probably leave, they’ve been texting me since I landed.”

“Before you go, am I able to get your number? I’d really like to keep in touch and maybe I could show you around, it’s okay if you don’t want to I know we just met-“ Mark rambled.

“Of course you can!” Donghyuck said with a smile cutting him off.

After they exchanged numbers, he gave a hug to both Mark and Johnny and then made his way to the arrivals gate. He was met with the sight of his two friends who had moved to Canada temporarily a few months ago. Jaehyun was stood behind Taeyong with his hands wrapped around his waist whilst Taeyong leaned back slightly onto Jaehyun’s chest.

“Hyuckie!” Taeyong shouted and began to run towards Donghyuck. “I’ve missed you so much!” he said and brought Donghyuck into a hug.

“I’ve missed you too hyung!” Donghyuck replied as he hugged him back.

Soon they all got into Jaehyun’s car to make their way to the apartment. Donghyuck wouldn’t receive the keys for his new place until the morning and therefore was staying with Jaehyun and Taeyong for the night. As soon as they arrived, Donghyuck was shown to the guest room so he could sleep straight away seeing as he was tired from his day of travelling.

The next morning Donghyuck woke up bright and early, well as bright and early as a person who had been travelling all day the day before could, and made his way into the kitchen. After eating breakfast, he went to shower, get dressed, and then made his way to his landlords apartment to collect the keys. After receiving them he headed towards the door with the number ’127’ on it which was right next to Jaehyun and Taeyong’s. Inside there was the open plan lounge area which consisted of the kitchen as well as a dining table. There was a bathroom and then two bedrooms, one of which had the door open and Donghyuck could see already had items in and therefore must belong to his roommate. The other had the door closed and was therefore his room. He pushed open the door and began to unpack.

Halfway through unpacking his clothes, he heard the front door open.

 _This is it._ He thought. _Time to go meet my roommate._

As he left his room, he was expecting to be met with a stranger not those eyes he could not get out of his head.

“Donghyuck?!” Mark exclaimed in surprise. “You’re my new roommate?”  
“I guess so!” Donghyuck said happily.

Both boys found themselves staring at each other a little longer than necessary until Donghyuck’s phone started ringing.

“Oh it’s Jeno I should probably take this.”

“Yeah that’s fine go for it.”

Donghyuck smiled and returned to his room and answered the phone call.

It had been at least a week since Donghyuck had moved to Vancouver and therefore a week since he had moved into an apartment where his crush was his roommate. Yes, he had accepted it. There was no doubt about it, despite only knowing each other for a week or so he had definitely developed a crush on the brown eyed Canadian boy with the dark hair and the cute smile. They had been hanging out with each other more and more as each day passed, sometimes with Johnny, sometimes with Jaehyun and Taeyong, but mostly it was just the two of them. He felt comfortable around Mark, which was something he was initially worried about when coming to Canada as he was still not confident on his English abilities. They both attended the same university and were ironically in the same music class meaning they really did spend a lot of time together. This was beneficial as well as they got to work on their tasks together which involved a lot of sunny afternoons spent at the dining table near the window, both boys on their laptops whilst working on their tasks, quietly humming to whichever playlist they had selected.

A few weeks had once again passed and both boys’ feelings had developed even more. It seemed as if there were subtle signs that they had feelings for each other. Just small things like they would hug for longer than your average friends would, or maybe they’d get a bit too close to almost cuddling whilst watching films together. Mark had been talking to Johnny about what to do. He first admitted it when they went out for a meal together.

“You were right.” Mark sighed whilst sitting down at the table.

“I’m always right,” Johnny smirked. “What was I right about sorry?”

“I’m whipped for Lee Donghyuck.”

“Alright loverboy here’s what you’re going to do-“ he began.

“Hang on why are you giving me relationship advice? You’re just as much of a panicked gay as I am!”

“I am not!” Johnny protested. “Okay maybe I am but even so. You’re going to go home and you’re just causally going to ask him out. I can see him being the type of person that doesn’t like anything too big, he seems very cosy?”

“He really is, he’s so cute,” Mark sighed.

They left the restaurant and before going their separate ways, Johnny pulled him into a hug.

“You can do this okay? I’ve never seen you look at a guy like this before. Now go get your man!” he said encouragingly.

When Mark returned home, he was greeted with the sight of a small Donghyuck curled up in the corner of the sofa under a fluffy white blanket whilst soft music was playing throughout the area.

“Oh hi Mark. How was your evening? Is Johnny okay?” Donghyuck sleepily smiled.

“Hey. It was good and yeah he’s fine.”

After that there was silence, apart from the music that was still softly drifting from the speakers, except it wasn’t an awkward silence. It never was.

“Hyuck-“

“Mark-“

They both laughed having spoken at the same time. Donghyuck smiled and motioned for Mark to go first.

“Um I’ve been thinking and,“ he stopped for a moment and nervously caressed the back of his neck whilst looking down slightly. “I kind of like you and I’d really like to take you out.”

He witnessed Donghyuck’s jaw drop, the younger boy now more awake than before.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. You don’t have to say anything honestly like being friends is all good, it’s fine we can go to bed and pretend this never happened,” Mark began rambling out of pure nerves.

“Wait no! I think I like you too, actually that’s what I was about to say,” he nervously trailed off.

A blinding smile suddenly broke out on Mark’s face, the boy he’s been non-stop thinking about for weeks returned his feelings.

“So about that date?”

It had been a few days since the confession, which followed with Donghyuck having to phone Jeno to tell him every detail which resulted in a lot of screaming from him, as well as telling Jaehyun and Taeyong who also screamed a lot. Mark told Johnny straight away who cried over the fact that his ‘baby was all grown up now.’ However, the day had come around. It was unknown to Donghyuck what Mark had in store as he had wanted to keep it a secret telling Donghyuck he wanted to ‘surprise my baby.’ Which of course caused Donghyuck to turn a shade of red.

_We’re not even together and he’s already making me blush this much!_

Once they had arrived at their destination, Donghyuck realised they had come to an aquarium.

“I’ve always wanted to visit here!” he said excitedly whilst bouncing up and down.

“I thought you might.”

They went inside and began to walk around the aquarium. They soon found themselves in the glass tunnel which had a variety of fish in it, as well as sea turtles and sharks.

“This is amazing!” Donghyuck exclaimed in awe as he tilted his head to look at every direction.

“It really is,” Mark agreed, but instead of focusing on the marine life around them he couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy in front of him.

The reflections from the water were hitting Donghyuck’s face and casting waves of light which made him look even more ethereal than he already was.

After they had finished at the aquarium, it was already dark so the two began their walk home hand in hand.

“Thank you Mark, this has been one of the best days of my life,” Donghyuck said softly.

“I’m so glad. It’s been one of mine too Duckie,” Mark replied with a smile and began rubbing small circles on it with his thumb.

“Duckie?” Donghyuck asked teasingly.

“Oh sorry do you not like it? I just thought it was cute,” Mark rambled.

“No, I like it. I think it’s cute… Markie.”

Mark smiled at the use of the name Donghyuck gave him in return.

“Hyuck?” Mark spoke nervously.

“Hm?”

“Would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?” he asked quickly as nerves began to overtake him.

When it had been silent for a few moments, Mark looked up at Donghyuck expecting the worst but instead saw he has the widest smile ever on his face, which Mark found absolutely adorable, and was nodding his head.

“Yes! Of course!”

It was official.

They had been together for a little over a month now, their relationship being received in the best way possible by everyone around them. They could all see how Mark treated Donghyuck like he was the only man in the world and how Donghyuck did the same. They had decided to spend another night in together, cuddled up on the sofa whilst listening to music play softly in the background. Mark had his back against the arm rest and his legs spread across the length of the sofa, whilst Donghyuck was lying half in his lap and half not. Mark had his arms securely wrapped around the younger boys waist and from time to time he would nudge his head against his hair and leave tiny kisses. He noticed his boyfriend had started to fall asleep, as his eyes gently closed and he started to let out soft breaths. Even though he knew that he should move his boyfriend to his bed so he would be more comfy, although he did fall asleep on him so surely that’s something, he couldn’t help but sit and admire him for a while and take in the beautiful human being that he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend. His soft skin, the way his eye lashes cast shadows on his cute cheeks, his soft pouty lips (that he may have developed an obsession with kissing in the past month), his hair that fell across his eyes that he loved to run his hands through, just everything about him was beautiful. Perfect even.

Once he had finished admiring Donghyuck, he put one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back so he was able to carry him to his room. Carefully placing Donghyuck down on his bed, he leaned over placing a soft kiss on his forehead and then made his move to leave when he heard Donghyuck’s voice.

“Stay please.” the boy called out quietly.

Mark turned around and was met with soft doe eyes staring back at him.

“Are you sure?”

Donghyuck nodded and Mark made his way back towards the bed and climbed in beside the younger. They both faced each other and took a moment to admire one another’s features. Donghyuck eventually shuffled closer to the older boy and before they knew it, soft lips were touching. Every kiss they shared felt like their very first, not including the awkwardness and the laughter that accompanied, but that feeling that was almost impossible to describe. Both boys didn’t think it felt like how every movie and every book described it to be, it felt better. There were no fireworks, but instead a sense of warmth and comfort almost like a bonfire instead. It made Donghyuck’s body feel warm all over as his lips slowly moved across the boys he had fallen for. They fell asleep soon after kissing for a while, with fingers intertwined and that feeling of safety and comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for markhyuck. 
> 
> This was meant to be longer but word counts exist. ):
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> :D


End file.
